


Captured

by WrittenInShadows (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Cocaine, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Family Issues, M/M, Malace, Malec, Prison, References to Drugs, Secrets, Trauma, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: After serving in the military for 5 dedicated years Alec was honourably discharged following a traumatic incident. Magnus could no longer hide his illegal life style and ends up leaving Alec to clean up his mess.Alec is arrested for crimes that Magnus had committed he lost his kids, his husband and his life. Jace decides to take matters into his own hands and gets arrested to help break Alec out of prison.However there's more to Magnus' story and he isn't going to let his family be ripped apart not by the government or his associates and certainly not Jace.(Slightly influenced by prison break and similar movies. It seems more Jalec directed at the start but chapter 2 is solely dedicated to MALEC)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's rushed and bad and unedited like all my other first chapters of stories. I wanna know who's interested before I get too excited with this so please comment :) no negativity!!!

Magnus quickly rushed to Alec's bedside and shook him frantically. "come on we have to go" and with that he got up and started shoving things in a suitcase.  
"What's going on?" Alec asked confused and a little on edge. Magnus went under the bed taking out bags full of drugs - cocaine to be exact. Of course Alec was shocked and slightly horrified, he had no idea Magnus was in the drug trade, even now as Magnus handed him the bags to flush down the drain he didn't realise the full gravity of the situation even so he still panicked. Magnus gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him.  
"It's going to be alright darling. Just get rid of the drugs I've already packed your things. The police will be here soon. Don't worry they don't suspect you so once they know you know nothing they won't bother you right now I bred to leave but I'll call you when I'm somewhere safe okay?" he said calmly of course Alec nodded without hesitation why wouldn't he trust Magnus they loved each other they had been with each other for 5 years now and he knew there would be a logical explanation for all of this once they got back to each other. "Just be careful" Magnus said as he kissed him once more this time it was more deep and passionate as if it were a final kiss..a goodbye kiss.

Alec was dumping the drugs as fast as he could, his hands trembling he didn't know why because he had seen much worse than drugs when he was enlisted in the military with Jace at the age of just 17. Somehow this was different this wasn't men bleeding out dying for a cause, this was Alec left to clean up a mess he hadn't made. As he heard a loud bang and police yelling "NYPD!" he stiffened at this because he knew it was over. He would get caught with all these drugs he was the one trying to get rid of them and Magnus had long gone, leaving him all alone. He hadn't even bothered to take Max and Rafael with him so the social workers would inevitably take them. His heart was beating so fast that he could feel a throbbing in his ears but everything else sewed to move slowly. He felt two strong men pull him up hut his vision was too blurred to see them. They read him his rights but all he heard were muffled voices.

As they handcuffed him to a chair in the interrogation room he panicked they had to do it for their own safety because of his military training but what they didn't realise - what a lot of people didn't realise about Alec was that he had severe PTSD, sitting him in that room brought him back to a dark time and the flashbacks came rushing in.

He was tied by the wrists, dangling just a few feet from the floor. "When are they planing their next raid?" a man asked he had a thick foreign accent although it was muddled and Alec couldn't tell exactly where he was from.  
"I don't know anything" he said, all the emotion had left his features. The man smirked when he noticed this.  
"You're just a kid. We'll have you crying in a few minutes and you'll be wishing you were dead within hours" he said confidently but he underestimated Alec and how far he was willing to go. That was the problem they were both just as stubborn as his kidnappers and despite surviving and being rescued within an inch of his life he came back a different person, he was never the same. When he thought of it Magnus wasn't the only one who had things to hide Alec had secrets too, plenty of them.

A hand slammed down on the table causing him to flinch slightly. "We know you know where he is and if you don't start talking you're getting the maximum sentence a judge can give for what you've done. Since this cocaine of yours has been traced back to a number of other crimes I'm going to take a chance on charging you with all of them and see what sticks. Or you can give up where your husband is we'll get protection for you and your kids, you won't do time hell you might not even have to testify now that's the best deal I've ever been told I could offer a perp"  
"I told you I don't know" Alec said coldly. The detective sighed opening Alec's file.  
"I don't get it you've got a clean record" he said as he scanned through the file, then he found something. "And I see your commanding officer - sorry former commanding officer has great things to say about you" he plopped the file down on the table. "Gave you glowing recommendations before your military career ended" he went on as he crossed his arms. "Now why is that? You're young, you're healthy and from what I've heard you were one of the best. What happened that was so awful you had to end your opportunity of a successful career?" Alec shifted slightly but it was hardly noticeable. "Hmm? I'm not heating an answer. What did they do to you? You and I both know what they're like they'll call you a hero let you retire at the age of 21 when you're in perfect health because they're covering their ass.  
"No" Alec said quietly.  
"Fine. Have it your way" he replied as he got up going to the door. Alec began to struggle slightly.  
"You can't keave me here" the detective saw through the barrier of his lack of emotion and could see complete terror in his eyes. For a second the detective pitied him until it clicked in his head. .  
"Of course I can" he smirked and walked out closing the door behind him. He knew the military had trained Alec too well to threaten him and he would be able to tell that he was bluffing so he thought this was better. He shut off the lights in the room leaving it dimly lit and close to complete darkness. Alec's breathing quickened the only thing he couldn't overcome and be logical about was PTSD. The detective left him there for hours to the point where he was reduced to tears.

By the 5th hour Jace had arrived with two older offices and a military lawyer all in uniform. They demanded to see Alec, the detective bought them to the room turning on the lights. Alec was in rhe middle of a horrific flashback and having a terrible panic attack. Jace snatched the keys from the detective and opened the handcuffs,he put his hands on Alec's shoulders. "Hey it's alright you're alright" he said softly. It took Alec a moment but he eventually calmed.

"That's no way to treat a man who fought for your country" an older officer said, her tone flat and cold as ice. This courtroom battle was going to be awful and Alec would get the worst of it

  
Six weeks had went by as the military fought with the NYPD only doing so to hide their own mistakes that Alec could expose but in the end Alec was sent to a maximum security prison for 25 years all based on circumstantial evidence and the detective who had locked him in that room lost his badge for his unorthodox way of thinking. Alec was terrified but also completely depressed because he was afraid he wouldn't see his children grow up like he had always wanted, he wouldn't have the family he loved so much. Now that he was in prison he was alone, no one had bothered with him because they had all decided he was guilty and thought it was horrible how he could do that especially when he had young children to think about. Alec had a terrible roommate but luckily he was finishing out his sentence, Alec spent all that night praying he didn't have such a terrible roommate this time.

To his astonishment the next day as the guard opened the door Jace was standing there. "Hey roomie" he smirked. The guard pushed him forward before closing the cell door behind him.  
"Jace what are you doing here?" he asked confused but also slightly angry that Jace had gotten him arrested.  
"Well first I binge watched prison break and then I got myself arrested for possession, since armed robbery wasn't my style" he said casually as if he had just booked a hotel room for the night.  
"You're crazy. This isn't some TV show Jace. You should have fought for custody of Max and Rafael or filed for an appeal or even track down Magnus but instead you do this" he could feel the anger rising witin him.  
"Been there done all that but the state is completely against you what can I say. I really don't get why I mean it's not your fault your husband is some major drug lord" he replied. Alec hit him hard.  
"He's not a "drug lord" Jace you need to stop watching so much TV. He's a lowlife drug dealer who probably just used me as a cover. Probably used our kids as drug smugglers on all our family vacations" Alec said angrily, he felt a hatred for Magnus right now. Jace gently pulled him close despite his anger Jace knew all he really wanted to do was cry.  
"It's going to be okay. I promise...we'll set this right"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The malec reunion you've all been waiting for. Please no more hate if you don't like it don't read it. I neve said this was a Jalec story out to make Magnus look evil but you have to let the story unfold

Magnus paced impatiently "have you found him yet?" he asked, two men in suits.   
"We have but there's no way we can get him out. Only a few of our guys are in there we wouldn't be able to get him out"  
"Could you get me in?" he asked, the two men exchanged a look. Whatever he was planning to do it would be insane - but first he had to think of his kids. So he decided for now he would have to write Alec a letter. He feared that Alec hated him - and why wouldn't he? Magnus had just left him but it wasn't like that at least he didn't intend it to be. What he didn't realise was Alec didn't hate him he wanted to and sometimes he even thought be did but he couldn't. He would lay away at night in his cell and stare at the ceiling thinking about Magnus and the kids and their little family, thinking about how he would do anything to get them back. Then Jace would come along snd say something annoying or stupid and ruin the moment. The happiness was just out of his reach and that hurt worse than anything, so close and yet so far. .  
A few days later he received a letter from Magnus his heart rate sped up he felt a mixture of excitement and fear and a little anger. The urge to rip it up was also present but he pushed that thought aside and opened it beginning to read.

_My dearest Alexander_   
_I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you and our family. I want you to know that I'm getting Max and Rafael and I'll be coming for you so we can start over. I hope you can understand that I never planned for any of this to happen and the only reason I left the three of you alone is because I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't think you'd get arrested let alone be imprisoned. I hope you can forgive me because I love you more than words could ever describe and I want to make things right. I can't give you a return address but I'll be here to see you in a few days and you can give me your answer then._   
_Love_   
_Magnus_

_At_ first Alec felt angry but then he felt am overwhelming sense of joy, Magnus was coming to see him. He knew there was a logical explanation all along. Days of anticipation had followed the receiving of the letter.

Alec was taken to a private room the ones only used for people and their lawyers when they needed attorney client privelege. Magnus was waiting there nervously and ran to him as he entered. "Oh darling I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry" he said as he hugged him tight. He felt a slight relief come over him when he felt Alec hug him back.   
"I missed you so much" he whispered as Magnus gently ran his fingers through his hair.   
"I missed you too" he said happily.   
Alec smiled a little and kissed him gently, craving to be close to him, Magnus let his hands travel down him and began taking off his clothes.   
"What if we get caught and we still have things to talk about" Alec said as he pulled away from the kiss.   
"We're not going to get caught and I know you're worried about the kids but they're safe and I promise I'll bring them to see you as soon as I can' he said before kissing him again and continuing with what they were doing. Soon their clothes were scattered across the floor. They were caught up in the moment just enjoying each other after weeks of being apart. Alec just hoped things would work out and that Magnus was right.... 


End file.
